pacthesismediafandomcom-20200214-history
Days Sim Dates
The Days Sim Date series is Pacthesis' current series of sim dates. It began with Festival Days in 2010 and is still ongoing with the most recent being Star Days, released in May 2017. Memory Days is a "revised" version of Anime Sim Date 2.0 and 2.5. Pacthesis also uploaded "fake" sim dates titled Another Days, Another Days 2 and Another Days 3, and Rainbow Days for April Fool's Day in 2010, 2011 and 2012, respectively. Before the Days series began, there was the Anime Sim Date series. Festival Days Festival Days was the first sim date in the Days series that was uploaded sometime around March-August 2010. In this game you play as Mayu, a high school girl who is trying to get a boyfriend before the school's festival in 30 days time. In this game, Pacthesis appears in the school library to give you luck. To get an answer from 3 predetermined questions, you must give her coffee. Category:Number Days Wonderland Days Wonderland Days, based on the classic story Alice in Wonderland was released near the end of March 2010. The main character is Alice, who is sitting beside her best friend Noah. It was her birthday, so Noah went away to get his gift for her. While she is waiting for Noah, she sensed a person who jumped in a hole. She became curious and when she stepped on the edge of the hole, accidentally falls in it. She wakes up to find a man with rabbit characteristics named Oliver and discovers that she ended up in a kingdom called Wonderland. She is unable to leave Wonderland until the end of the month, so she stays in his home for the time being. Idol Days Idol Days is the 3rd game in the series that features a girl named Lexie who moves to another city to fulfill her dream of joining a band. She consequently meets Cody, who leads her to an all-boy band who's guitar player had just quit and they ask her to join them. This game featured an English cover of Hatsune Miku's song "Rolling Girl" that was performed by YouTube singer, SquaDus. Kingdom Days Kingdom Days is set in a kingdom neighboring Wonderland and was released on 5th September 2010. It is about a princess named Rose who is forced to flee her kingdom with her elf servant, Lewis, when it is attacked by a neighboring kingdom. They wander through a forest till they see on a castle and knock on its door and meet a king who will not let them stay unless Rose marries him in 30 days. Lunar Days In Lunar Days, the playable character, Karina had been having a recurring dream of being alone in the library with a book with a green colored plain cover in her hands; but every time she opened it, the dream would come to an end. As the dream started haunting her, she decided to start visiting the library regularly to look for the book. One day, something strange happened and she found the book. But as soon as she opened it, she was taken to another world, The Emerald World where 'day' and 'night' were seasons of 6 months. She loses the book that very day but it is returned to her the next day by the one who took it by mistake. It turns out that she can go back to her world only after 30 days, i.e., when the moon's full, just like the previous day. Chrono Days Chrono Days was released on 18th February 2011 and was Pacthesis' first sim date for girls that included a female datable character. It focuses on a girl named Saige who tries out a broken time machine given by her best friend's older brother and accidentally gets stuck 100 years in the past. You can switch from different eras. You also have 30 days until the Time Hole (in which allows you to teleport to either their present or the past) closes. Another Days Another Days, Another Days 2 and Another Days 3 are joke sim dates that Pacthesis uploaded to her deviantArt on April Fools Day in 2010, 2011 and 2012. It features badly drawn versions of many anime and cartoon characters such as characters from The Powerpuff Girls and Asuka Langley-Soryu from Neon Genesis Evangelion but also has characters created exclusively for each game such as Gary, Marty and Larry Stu. Each of these characters work as salesmen in stores apart from Larry who works in the popular fast food store McDonalds. Later, Marty Stu and Prince Dreamboat run off into the sunset, and Larry Stu is really an alien and goes back to his home planet, Douchebaggery. Rainbow Days This is basically what happened before anything from Another Days Sim Date 2 was made. It shows that Marty and Prince Dreamboat met at the gas station, when they were filling up their cars. The game is pretty unique compared to the others Amy makes, because usually the mission is to get a date. Here, you have to make yourself irresistible before the week (7 days) is up, when you have a date at the park with Prince Dreamboat. You have to work and buy merchandise, such as a $500 Rainbow Polo, a $10 hair cut, and even a $100 baby! Although, the only good thing about this is that, unlike the other April Fools Day joke games, this is the only one that has a good ending. This is the 2013 version of April Fools Day Games. Graduation Days Graduation Days was a sim date for boys that Pacthesis never completed. It was going to be about a boy who makes a bet with his friend named Taku; if the boy got a girlfriend before Taku, he will treat him a hamburger, if Taku got a girlfriend before him, he will treat him a combo meal. You can read about it here. Memory Days Memory Days is another sim date from the "Days" series by Pacthesis. It is basically a remake of Anime Sim Date 2.0 and 2.5 as mentioned in the very first paragraph. The player character is Ai (a renamable character) who will bump into either Kai, Haru, or Daichi. When the game begins, there is a little quiz on your personality, but it doesn't really affect how the game will go, unlike the Anime Sim Date 2.0 and 2.5. There are different holidays, like Valentine's Day, and their birthdays. There are a total of 10 endings. It was released on 8/12/12 Number Days Number Days is a new addition to the sim date series. It starts off as the renamable character named Evelyn who is trapped in Pactheland, an amusement park full of references to other games by Pacthesis (including Pacthesis mascots: Coffee-kun, Alix, Xolga, Toko, etc). In this game, you must discover the secrets of the mysterious numbers on your phone but try not to let your battery life run out! In this game you can see a meter that shows the level of relationship with the other characters. There are 5 interactive characters and 8 endings that await. Tally-ho, mofos! Star Days After years of hiatus, Pacthesis released a demo for the game in June, 2016. The full game came out in May, 2017. In Star Days, the main character is Tara, a girl who lost her best friend to an illness. She decides to join "aliens" from different planets on an adventure to find out where loved ones go after death. The player can date up to 8 characters and visit 4 different planets: Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Uranus, with 14 different endings. Category:Number Days